


Again

by MageOfLight



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Surprise Ending, Temporary Death, bad times, break downs and love confessions oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Sans suffers genocide run after genocide run and feels like he's breaking under the stress of it. Finally, he's had enough, unable to take Papyrus' death one more time... so he breaks script.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt, but i wound up deviating from it at the end. haha  
> note to self; never write a fic in present tense again. it was hard as hell not switching to past tense and i kept having to fix shit. DX

Again and again and again, time repeats. At first, they go free every time, and then, Sans supposes the anomaly gets _bored_ of that same, peaceful ending. They start killing. The child he once thought he could call a friend, despite the constant resets, kills Papyrus. They kill everyone. The woman behind the door ( _Toriel_...) doesn't answer when he goes to her after Papyrus is killed. The door is ajar and there is only a pile of dust on the other side. The child had called her _mom_ before. What had happened? He meets them in the judgment hall. Even though everyone is already dead and the cause is right in front of him, he still doesn't really want to fight. Still, he fights and kills. Again. Again. Again. Hundreds of agains, the child learns his attack patterns, learns to dodge everything he can throw at them until he's too tired to fight. He tries one last cheat. They cheat too. He dies.  
  
Again. Again. Again. Sans loses track of how many times the human resets and kills everyone. Sometimes they spare a single monster. Once, just once, it's Papyrus. He lies and tells Papyrus that everyone else just... went on vacation. Papyrus is lonely, but Sans can't do anything about it. He's relieved when time is reset.  
  
Reset after reset, it weighs on him, the burden of knowledge difficult to carry on his own. Even when the weed was doing this, it wasn't this painful. This was... more than Sans could take. He rarely sleeps anymore, sitting up in bed and staring off into space, relaxing as best he can without giving in to sleep. When he does sleep, it isn't restful, plagued with nightmares about Papyrus dying, about being killed by the anomaly (the demon). He can't even call it human anymore. It's an empty shell that only looks human. He can barely remember Frisk's honey-brown eyes and sweet smile. He doesn't want to, anyway. His young friend isn't there anymore, so there's no point in trying to remember how sweet they'd been. He wishes he could forget the anomaly's empty crimson eyes and jagged, dead smile. It haunts his dreams.  
  
He's so very tired...  
  
Papyrus is dead. The anomaly will be heading to the Judgment Hall. He no longer cares. He doesn't get up from bed to go.  
  
**RESET.**  
  
Sans wakes up screaming. His voice cracks and breaks, giving way to harsh sobs. His door slams open. "SANS! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S WRONG? I HEARD YOU SCREAM FROM ALL THE WAY OUTSIDE!" Papyrus is sitting on Sans' bed, hands on his shoulders. Sans breaks. He crashes into Papyrus, crying into his brother's chest. Papyrus can only hold Sans close, petting his skull and trying to shush him. Sans is babbling incoherently and it's impossible to really make head-nor-tail of what he's saying. Whatever it is sounds bad, though, because Sans just cries harder.  
  
When Sans is able to force himself to speak coherently, he begs Papyrus to stay home for the day, but Papyrus is nothing if not a hard worker. He can't just abandon his job, despite how much he wants to at the moment. Undyne would never let him join the royal guard if he started skipping work. Still, he offers to switch patrol routes with one of the guard. This seems to have a positive effect, as Sans starts to calm down properly.  
  
"...fuck, Pap... i love you... please, don't leave me..." Sans' voice is so quiet, still choked with tears. "i love your smile, the way you haul my lazy bones out and encourage me to work hard, even though we both know i'm probably just going to slack off. i love your enthusiasm for life and the way you have faith in everyone, even when they don't deserve it. i love how passionate you are about your work and your cooking. i love how you get so worked up when i start telling bad jokes, and how you always at least smile at them. i love how you sometimes joke back when i'm not feeling great. i love your smile and your laugh..." Papyrus watches and listens in shocked awe as Sans just keeps going on, listing so many little things, even things that he was positive that Sans hadn't noticed at all. Sans is shaking as he speaks, eyes hollow and so tired. He keeps talking even when he really has nothing left to give, his words slurring together in an exhausted babble.  
  
Papyrus kisses him, just a chaste brush of teeth, a tiny spark of warm, affectionate magic. Sans' speech halts and Papyrus holds him a little closer. "Shhhh, Sans... It's okay... I love you, too," he whispers, petting Sans' skull with one hand. Sans clings weakly, letting the sensation and the warmth of Papyrus' soul pulsing so close to his own sooth him until he stops shaking. He falls asleep in Papyrus' arms. He doesn't dream.  
  
He wakes to find Papyrus missing, but there is a sticky note stuck to his skull. He laughs weakly at it as he pulls it off and reads it. " _GONE TO CAPTAIN UNDYNE'S TO SWITCH MY PATROL ROUTE. I'LL STOP BACK AFTER TO LET YOU KNOW WHERE I'LL BE._ "  
  
"...thanks, bro..." Sans mutters, getting up. He's still so tired, but the dreamless sleep did him some good. He can feel his magic pulsing strongly despite everything.  
  
He cleans up and goes to Grillby's for breakfast, letting the food infuse his soul with strength before looking seriously at the bartender. "hey, listen, grillby. i need you to do me a huge favour." He waits until he has Grillby's undivided attention. "something really bad is going to pass through here. it pretends to be human, but... it's really not. i need you to evacuate Snowdin. get everyone to a safe place. i'll be stopping by undyne's place to get her started on evacuation efforts as well, but it needs to be started quickly or everyone is going to die. the guard won't even slow the demon down at this point. it's come through too many times already." Thankfully, Grillby doesn't question him, though he imagines his friend would want to later. Sans pays his tab and leaves, feeling Grillby's shocked, sad eyes on his back as he goes. Neither of them mentions how Sans likely isn't coming back. The paid tab speaks volumes enough already. Sans is going to stall to give everyone else time.  
  
He teleports to Undyne's next. He gets her attention, and it looks like she's about to rail into him for not being at his post, but he speaks up first. "did you switch pap's patrol route?" She looks at him, baffled, but nods, wondering where this is going. Sans relaxes slightly. "thanks. i mean it." He sighs. Time to get this over with. "listen, undyne. this is going to sound crazy, but there's something coming. it looks human, but it isn't. please, trust me on this and don't ask questions or how i know. i'm going to stall it, but you need to evacuate waterfall. let alphys know to evacuate hotland as well. there can be nothing between the demon and the barrier... there's already been enough lives lost today. you can't be in the way, either, so please, for once, don't try to be a hero. you'll be needed in the aftermath to help keep everyone's spirits up." He pauses, rubbing the back of his head. "there's one more thing. i'm not going to make it, so i need you to look after pap for me, okay? i'm trusting you with this. don't... let him die. please, stars, don't let him die."  
  
"Sans, you bonehead. You're apparently going off on a suicide mission and you tell me not to play hero? What's that all about, you punk?" Undyne demands, but there's none of her usual fire. Something is seriously wrong. Sans looks... dead. He looks so tired, and like he's aged so much. She realizes with a strange sense of horror that Sans isn't... right. She checks his stats. His LV is... outrageously high. And then it's normal. It flickers back and forth, like some glitch. His HP remains at one regardless. It's rather horrifying, actually. "Explain what's going on right fucking now, Sans!"  
  
He laughs, bitter. "sorry... there's honestly no time. i'm the only one who can stall it. you checked my stats, right? that level of violence... it's a ghost. i'm cheating right now by using memories i shouldn't even have. it'll be enough to hold it for a while. please, just... do this for me." He sighs, turns, and walks away.  
  
There's nothing Undyne can do to stop him. She doesn't understand what he's talking about, but Sans' LOVE speaks volumes. If he doesn't think he can take care of a threat with that... there is nothing Undyne can do. She knows how good he is at dodging. She hopes he's wrong about not coming back. Somehow, it feels like this is goodbye, and she feels herself drooping under the weight of it all. She calls Alphys. Sans teleports.  
  
He arrives in plenty of time, concealing himself in the treeline. It takes a while, Sans allowing himself to drift into a minorly restful daze for a while before, finally, the door to the ruins creaks open. A small human child steps out, humming to themself. The door remains open behind them and Sans can see his punfriend's dust in a pile behind the huge door. His soul aches a little. There's no difference. He follows the script, stepping on the branch and sneaking up on the child. When they turn, though, hand up to shake his hand before he can say anything, Sans is not there waiting with a whoopee cushion in hand. He remains in the treeline, watching as their expression warps. It's the first emotion he's seen on that face in a long time. Confusion, followed quickly by utter delight. He hears them mutter about things being different. He warps to stand on the path next to the lamp that used to be a favoured shelter for the human child while he joked with his cool brother.  
  
The child turns and races his way, only to stop short at seeing him. "hey there, kiddo. sorry, not playing along this time." He smirks at their narrow-eyed, confused expression. "hah, didn't realize i was aware of your resets, i guess. that's okay. i didn't want you to know." He shrugs. "i was hoping one day you'd get bored of this senseless slaughter, that you'd go back to freeing us. but you didn't. honestly, i've had enough of seeing my brother's dust on the snow. i guess you wouldn't understand what that feels like, seeing everything you know and love taken from you over and over and over again. i'm tired kid." He paused, rubbing the back of his skull. "this time, the first monster you fight? it's me. good luck getting past me, though. i have a lot of bad memories worth of LOVE thanks to you. not something i ever wanted, y'know, but it's there now. might as well make use of it, yeah?"  
  
The child laughs, bright, happy... utterly demonic. A toy knife is extracted from their inventory, and they charge. Sans dodges easily, a fluid, well-practiced sway clearing him entirely, and grabs their soul with his blue magic. He slams them hard into a tree, cracking it in the force. He then summons a carpet of sharp bones and slams the demon down hard, impaling it. The demon dies and Sans laughs, low. The child's body is so much more fragile now than it was all the times he fought in the Judgment Hall.  
  
**LOAD.**  
  
This time, he's waiting for the demon right outside the door to the ruins. There's no surprise to the previous ambush. He refuses to follow a script. He rams a bone right through the demon's head without even starting a proper battle as they look around the edge of the door. He doesn't feel even the slightest bit of guilt over it as the lifeless corpse slumps to the ground.  
  
**LOAD.**  
  
He waits in the treeline, a pair of Gaster Blasters hovering over his shoulders, holding a charge. The demon opens the door, but doesn't come out right away. He can see the fearful expression on the demon's face, red eyes wide and pupils shrunk to near nothing. He feels a sick sense of glee deep in his soul, knowing that look is because of him. He doesn't move. The demon comes out. He fires his blasters. A charred corpse falls to the ground.  
  
**LOAD.**  
  
Sans decides to give the demon more of a chance. He waits, leaning against the gate over the bridge and starts a proper battle as they slowly approach, his mouth twisted into a sadistic grin. Papyrus would hate him if he knew what he was doing. His soul pings painfully at the thought. He still brutally murders the demon.  
  
**LOAD. LOAD. LOAD. LOAD. LOAD. LOAD. LOAD.**  
  
Every time, he waits in a different location, uses a different tactic. He's cheating, not following the rules. Sometimes he lets a proper battle start, sometimes he outright murders the demon. Each kill is as brutal as the next, and he knows he can't keep this up. It goes against everything in a monster's soul. He's not made for this. It hurts and it'll change him irreversibly if he keeps going. He kills them again, sneaking behind them as they creep fearfully along the snowy path and snapping their neck in the cleanest kill he's done yet. The thrill of killing the demon that's plagued him is already gone. They hesitate to approach him now, which was what he'd been going for. Time to return to the standard fight. They'll hesitate now and take longer. Grillby, Undyne, and Alphys will have time to hide everyone and clear the demon's path.  
  
**LOAD.**  
  
He waits in the center of the crossroads this time. Waits and waits. Over an hour longer than normal passes before the demon shows up. Sans grins, forcing it into an expression of twisted cruelty he doesn't actually feel. The demon hesitates. "welp. here you are. took your time, did you?" He pauses, watching as the demon flinches back slightly. He swears, for a moment, that he sees honey brown eyes instead of crimson. "...scared?" Sans pauses for effect, watching the demon's eyes widen. " **y o u s h o u l d b e, y o u d i r t y b r o t h e r k i l l e r.** " The demon's body is shaking, but they don't approach him yet, instead turning to the air beside them. He lets them do as they wish. He knows it's probably a save point. It doesn't matter, anyway. It would just save time when he inevitably kills them again. The demon approaches finally and he starts the battle. It only takes a few solid hits to kill them.  
  
**LOAD.**  
  
Again.  
  
**LOAD.**  
  
The demon manages to dodge everything. They don't attack him right off, though, instead choosing to ACT. Sans is a little surprised that they'd waste an attempt to kill him, but he rolls with it. They look extremely alarmed when they check his stats. "yup. that's your fault, y'know. i never wanted all this LOVE," he states, shrugging. "maybe you shouldn't have reset so much. maybe you shouldn't have committed genocide so many times..."  
  
" **m a y b e y o u s h o u l d n ' t h a v e c o m e b a c k.** " He launches another barrage of bones.  
  
**LOAD.**  
  
Again.  
  
**LOAD.**  
  
Again.  
  
**LOAD.**  
  
They look more frustrated than scared now, Determination scrunching their face up. Attack, dodge. Knife swing, dodge. Attack, dodge. Knife, dodge. Blue wrapped around a fragile soul. Sans raises them and slams them into the ground. Blood stains the snow red. They don't get up.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
?  
  
**LOAD.**  
  
"...huh. i thought for a minute you weren't gonna reload, kiddo. you getting tired of this, too?" They glare at him, and he sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "c'mon, you can't blame a lazy guy like me for hoping. honestly, i just wish you'd stop. i hate having to be like this. sure, you deserve it, but seriously kiddo? this sucks for everyone involved." The battle starts again. The child gets further before dying.  
  
**LOAD. LOAD. LOAD. LOAD.**  
  
Each load, the demon lasts longer, dodging better and better. Sans doesn't bother changing the pattern. He isn't looking to actually win. The kills hurt. He does it because he has to, not because he wants to. Their swinging knife gets more and more deadly with each attempt, and eventually, Sans is too tired to keep going. He fires one more round of Gaster Blasters, then switches to his last-ditch stalling effort. He can only hope he's stalled the demon long enough.  
  
He feels the knife slice into him. It hurts. His soul aches more. He releases the Ghost LV and is thankful when it doesn't stick. He doesn't need it anymore. "...stay safe, pap..." he whispers, turns and stumbles away as his body turns to dust.  
  
The demon laughs hysterically, getting it out of their system. That had been the most terrifying encounter with Sans yet. Even more than their first. Sans had never, ever been brutal like that. They guess all the resetting and his memory of past timelines drove him crazy. They move on.

\--------------------------------------------

A tall, shadowed figure falls to the snow beside a pile of dust and a tattered blue coat. The figure sobs, letting out a loud, desperate scream before carefully picking up the dusty, marrow-stained jacket. He pulls it on, his crying silent now as he leaves the pile of dust behind. He has a human to stop.

\--------------------------------------------

Chara sighs angrily as they stomp into the Judgment Hall. There had been no one _anywhere_ and they just _know_ Sans had something to do with that. They should have taken his soul and absorbed it before it shattered. Who knows what kind of interesting things would have happened if they'd done that. Maybe they could have stolen his teleportation abilities! That would have been really neat. Well, maybe next time.  
  
They are knocked out of their thoughts as they see movement down the hall. A flicker of blue catches their eye and they start horribly, red eyes wide. Impossible. Sans? But they'd killed him! And then they realize that familiar blue coat is too high up. Papyrus steps out of the shadows and Chara bursts out laughing. "Oh, this is rich! Of course you and Sans would switch places!" they giggle, slapping their knees. They then pull out their trusted knife as Papyrus snarls wordlessly. Oh, that's another new thing. Papyrus is _angry_. Their eyes light up in excitement. Papyrus _never_ fought them seriously, always pulling that sugary sweet bullshit about being good. Hopefully, he'd entertain them for a bit.  
  
Papyrus watches silently as the human cheerfully makes their way toward him, a knife in hand. This was the creature that killed Sans with no remorse. The thing Sans had warned everyone about. Undyne had tried to stop him after seeing the footage from Alphys' recordings, saying she was supposed to keep him safe... but Papyrus couldn't just stay. Not after seeing his brother's dust. He tucked his face into the collar of the coat for a moment, waiting for the child to be in range before he started a battle. He had nothing to say to the human. Instead, he attacked.  
  
The child was struck- wait, no, they dodged? He was so sure... but no, they were unharmed. It happened again and again, Papyrus unleashing barrage after barrage of attacks, rage and sorrow taking away any guilt of not following the proper attack order. Just this once, fairness can jump out a freaking window into Hotland's magma. But the child draws closer with each wave of attacks until they are in his space. They slash. Their killer intent cleaves his head straight off his neck. It's a shock as he distantly feels his body turning to dust. He failed. The child's foot comes down hard on his skull, and the last thing he hears as his soul shatters is the human's enraged scream.  
  
**RESET**  
  
Papyrus wakes with a short gasp, hands automatically raising to his neck to feel it. It hurt, but there's no damage. His head is still firmly attached. A dream? But no, how could it have been? He still remembers the sharp grief of losing Sans, who'd sacrificed his life to stall for time. He needs to check on Sans. He can't... he can't lose him. Not now. The tall skeleton gets up out of bed and goes to his older brother's room. He knocks but receives no answer. Soul lodged in his throat, Papyrus pushes open the door and breathes out a sigh of relief. Sans was there on the bed, back turned to the door. "Sans..." Papyrus murmurs, reaching out to touch his brother's shoulder. Sans starts horribly, head whipping around to stare at Papyrus with empty sockets. Papyrus ignores it and sits on Sans' messy bed to pull him into a tight hug.  
  
"...pap? what-..." Sans manages to get out, and Papyrus shakes his head, holding Sans tighter. "had a nightmare, bro?" the shorter asks. Papyrus nods but then shakes his head. He's _positive_ that was no nightmare.  
  
Papyrus draws in a shuddering breath and tells Sans everything he remembers. Sans' confession, begging him not to go to work. How Papyrus came back after getting his patrol changed to find Sans missing and that an evacuation had been started. How he'd thought Sans had been part of the evacuation until later when he discovered Sans had been stalling for time so that everyone could get to safety. He didn't tell Sans that he'd gone and fought the human, how the human had chopped his head off, then crunched it under their boot. He didn't think Sans could handle hearing that part. Sans is already shaking so bad his bones were rattling. "Sans, how long before the human comes?" Papyrus asks.  
  
Sans takes a moment, but he looks at the clock. "uh... depends on how long it takes that blasted demon to murder everything in the ruins... but it doesn't ever show up until after lunch, usually closer to the ends of our shifts. i guess trying to keep up appearances with t-... the woman behind the door." He shrugs slightly, helplessly. "...why do you ask, bro?"  
  
"Hmmm... Then I think we have plenty of time to prepare! It is still early yet!" Papyrus chirps, somehow cheerful inspite of everything. "No more being a divided front, though, Sans. You need to tell me everything now." The taller skeleton's voice is dead serious.  
  
Sans can feel his eyes black out again, but he nods slowly. He tells Papyrus about the resets. He tells about Frisk and how they'd been so kind at first. How they'd saved everyone only to take it away and do it all over again, again, and again. He tells Papyrus how Frisk turned on them one reset, how, instead of working to break the barrier, they instead began murdering everyone. How they'd never stopped murdering everyone. He tells Papyrus that he's positive that the human is no longer Frisk. How they might have stopped being Frisk right from the moment they started killing. Frisk had always been a pacifist. He hoped the demon wasn't actually Frisk. He doesn't want to taint the happy memories.  
  
Once Sans is finished, Papyrus nods slowly, thoughtfully. "I wonder if there is any chance of getting the friendly human back..." he murmurs, but then sighs and shakes his head before Sans can freak out. "No. While it would be nice to be hopeful, I can tell from what you've told me that being overly optimistic has gotten me killed too many times."  
  
Sans smiles softly, taking Papyrus' hand. "it's okay to hope, paps... just... don't let that hope get you killed. maybe one day we can get Frisk back," he says, and Papyrus smiles brightly.  
  
"Brother, I think I might have an idea, but we need to have perfect timing." He's grinning widely, looking quite pleased with himself. Sans cocks his head. "You know where the human's save points are, right?"  
  
Sans nods. "of course i do. i've only seen them use it countless times," he replies, shrugging. "why?"  
  
"Well, what if we set up a trap right by the save point? If we get the timing correct for seconds after they save, perhaps we can capture them and keep them from killing anyone at all!"  
  
"huh... that's... actually a good idea... it wouldn't help anyone in the ruins, but it would save everyone in snowdin and beyond." Sans hums thoughtfully. "stars, maybe if we can transport them alive to the capital..." he mutters, brightening slightly. There's the issue of Flowey still, but Sans could take the weed easily. Especially if he grabs hold of that ghost LOVE again. They'd really only have one chance at it, but if they get it right... Sans feels a grin slowly cross his face, hope beginning to bubble up in his soul, though he's quick to squash it down. "yeah... yeah, this could really work. let's do it. we won't have time to start an evacuation if we wanna get this right, though. it's all or nothing here."  
  
Papyrus frowns, but nods. It's a tough call, but if they succeed, no one else has to die. They'll have to be perfect, but he has faith that they can do it. "Well then! Let's get to it!" Papyrus chirps.  
  
The next several hours are spent setting up an elaborate trap at the save point, combining thoughts and ideas, then testing it repeatedly to make sure they can get the timing right and have the trap be effective. Sans knows exactly where the kid always stands to save. When they are done and have the snow dusted over to look as pristine as it was when they started, both brothers are grinning, proud of their efforts.  
  
"welp, it's about time for me to go meet the kid. stay here and man the trap, paps. i'll be back," Sans says, aiming a happy, affectionate smile at his younger brother. Papyrus doesn't look too happy about splitting up, but they both knew that they couldn't afford to let the demon know that Papyrus remembered the resets as well now. Sans leaves, walking off down the path to wait.  
  
And wait, and wait.  
  
Hours pass, and nothing. Papyrus and Sans text back and forth, Sans keeping Papyrus updated. When the doors finally open hours past what Sans had been expecting, the person that steps through is dust free, teary honey-brown eyes flicking around fearfully. Sans' jaw drops, but he shakes off his shock, typing out a quick text. 'kid's out. something's different, though. stand by for now.' He sends the text, then decides to go on script for now. The human is jumpy, letting out a quiet, choked scream when Sans breaks the branch, whirling around with wide eyes. Wow, were they ever terrified, the fear even more extreme than the first time they'd come through. When Sans starts the walk up behind them, he can see them freeze in place, trembling like a leaf.  
  
He stops right behind them, but they don't move, and he tilts his head slightly. This doesn't feel like the demon at all. No dust, honey-brown eyes, terror practically radiating from them... "human." They squeak, shoulders hunching. "don't you know how to greet a new pal?" he asks. The words come easy, and so does letting that familiar whoopee cushion slip into his palm. "turn around and shake my hand." They gulp audibly and do so, turning slowly and taking his extended hand. The whoopee cushion lets out an obnoxious fart sound and Sans grins, chuckling. "heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's _always_ funny." he says, grinning at their wide-eyed expression.  
  
That seems to do it, as the human breaks into hysterical giggles, collapsing into the snow with their eyes squeezed shut. Sans quickly pulls out his phone. 'paps, i'm going to call you. don't say anything, just listen.' He sends the text quickly, then calls his brother before pocketing the phone, then waiting for the human's giggling to die down. "so. kid," he starts, crouching down. It puts him in a vulnerable position, but he can always shortcut away if they turn on him. The human stops giggling, freezing again and looking back up at Sans with wide eyes.  
  
"yeah, that's right. i remember... but you already knew that." The human nods slowly, pushing themself to sit up right, though not moving to stand. Smart kid. "i'm not one to hold a grudge, kid, but you've caused a lot of hell. you gonna explain yourself?" he asked, and the child looked down.  
  
"N-not here... please..." they murmur, almost too quiet to hear, but Sans picks it up anyway.  
  
"okay. we can deal with that. the cameras, right?" The child nods again. Sans nods in return. "right then. up you get," he orders, standing up and stepping back. "before we go anywhere, though... empty your inventory and your equips. i want to see everything you have on you. no surprises."  
  
The child nods frantically, standing up, stepping back and doing as told. Their inventory is full of monster food and a stick, and a ragged red ribbon seems to be their only equipment. "no knife? at all?" Sans asks, astonished. Normally they had the toy knife.  
  
"...left it behind. I didn't want it..." they murmur, and Sans smiles.  
  
"okay, then, kiddo," he says, waits for them to put their stuff away, then motions for them to start walking. "we're gonna go meet paps, and then we'll go straight to my place. okay?" They nod again, not even questioning. He stuffs his hand into his pocket and ends the call, satisfied that Papyrus will have gotten the hint and will be waiting for them.  
  
When they get to the cross roads, Papyrus is standing in the center, hands on his hips, waiting. "save here, kid. we're gonna take a shortcut after," Sans says, smirking.  
  
"SANS! YOU KNOW I HATE YOUR SHORTCUTS. SO LAZY!" Papyrus scolds loudly, and Sans's expression shifts to an affectionate smile.  
  
"yeah, i know, bro. but in this case, there's a conversation that needs to happen asap. we can't wait to walk back," he says, watching as the human SAVEs. When they are done, completely unaware of the danger above them, they approach the brothers, expression wary, but no longer as fearful. Sans takes Papyrus' hand, then holds out a hand for the human. They take it and, with a burst of magic, he teleports them all into his living room. When he staggers from the effort, he's surprised when it's the human that catches and braces him.  
  
"A-are you okay?" they ask quietly, and Sans once again feels hope trying to bubble up. The demon never would have helped him like that. It seems they really do have Frisk back.  
  
"yeah, i'm okay. thanks kiddo," Sans replies, straightening, though he lets Frisk help him over to the couch and fuss over him for a minute before he gives them a pointed look. "have a seat, paps. the kid's gonna talk now, right?" Frisk swallows and nods, moving to the center of the living room and sitting on their knees, hands in their lap. Papyrus moves and sits next to Sans on the couch. They all know that normally Papyrus would be bustling about, being a good host... but this situation isn't all that conductive to that.  
  
"...I..." Frisk looks down, unable to meet the brothers' gaze. It's very clear to them now that Sans _and_ Papyrus both know. How long they've known, Frisk has no idea, but guilt eats at them.  
  
"HUMAN, WOULD IT BE EASIER IF WE ASKED QUESTIONS FOR YOU TO ANSWER?" Papyrus asks, and Frisk nods slowly.  
  
"okay, then... first question... and i expect total honesty after everything you've put us through," Sans starts, and Frisk nods again, this time vigorously. "why did you reset after getting us to the surface? why did you do it again and again?"  
  
Frisk swallows, biting their lip for a moment. Sans is the epitome of patience, though Papyrus looks like he's about to start squirming at any second. "I... you both... know Flowey, right?" Frisk asks, hands curling into fists around the bottom hem of their shorts. Sans stiffens at the question, expression going dark. Papyrus looks excited, though.  
  
"YOU'VE MET MY FRIEND?" he asks, beaming.  
  
Frisk looks uncomfortable. "He's... really not all that nice, though he's pretty good at pretending to be... I mean, I guess that's because he doesn't have a soul. He just... doesn't get it." Frisk sighs softly.  
  
"...and suddenly, things make a bit more sense..." Sans mutters. "so what does the weed have to do with your resets, kiddo?"  
  
" _Everything_ , Sans..." Frisk replies quietly. "He has a secret. A big one, and not even the person who accidentally made him knows the truth." They sigh, raking a hand through their hair. "Alphys accidentally made Flowey with her determination experiments. She took the first golden flower from King Asgore's garden and injected the flower. That flower... was coated in Prince Asriel's dust." Frisk sagged as Sans straightened up, eyes widening.  
  
"frisk... are you saying that fucking _weed_ is tori's kid?!" he demands, frowning.  
  
Frisk nods. "Y-yes... do you... remember what happens before the barrier breaks?" they ask, and Sans' expression shifts to thoughtful confusion.  
  
"...i... no. it's kind of a blank between meeting you after tori stops asgore and waking up on the ground," Sans says with a confused look.  
  
Frisk nods slowly again. "Understandable, probably. Flowey attacks at the end and steals the six human souls and the souls of everyone else in the underground... that action forces him to return to being Asriel. We fight, and I save everyone, which brings Asriel down a bit from his power high before knocking some sense into him. When he realizes what he's been doing... he uses the human souls and everyone else's souls to break the barrier before releasing them all." Frisk pauses, rubbing at their eyes. "Asriel's the one that freed everyone, not me. But he made me promise not to tell anyone..."  
  
"so... you started resetting everything... looking for a way to save the prince?" Sans questions, voice gentle. "if you'd known that anyone remembered the resets, would you have stopped?"  
  
Frisk stares wide-eyed for a moment before shrugging. "That... honestly depends on who remembered and their thoughts and feelings on the matter. If I'd known, I would have talked to you about it, Sans," they murmur, sounding sad. "If you'd objected, I would have stopped. I never wanted to hurt anyone... I just... wanted to save Asriel..."  
  
"if that's the case, why did you start killing?" Sans asks coldly, and Frisk flinches, tearing up.  
  
"Sans." Papyrus sighs and drops a hand on Sans' shoulder. Sans sighs and slumps.  
  
"...sorry. i'm just... you died so many times, pap. you only remember me dying once."  
  
Frisk sobs. "I'm sorry! I really didn't want to, I swear!" they cry and Sans looks at them, startled. "I... right from the moment I first fell, there's been a... presence with me. At first, they just... told me things. Little things about the underground and the people. They were really helpful! I couldn't have made it through without them, probably. Each time I reset, they seemed to grow stronger until i could see them. Not... not physically... but in my reflection. I thought it was really neat. They looked so much like me, it was like having my twin following me around as a ghost." Frisk took a breath, trembling. "T-the next reset, I was the ghost. Chara had stolen my body. I didn't understand what had happened. At first, I thought it was a glitch or something. Chara went through, and it seemed totally normal... until we got to the end of the ruins... where Mom wanted me to prove I was able to look after myself outside the doors. Chara killed Mom."  
  
Frisk pauses, taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady themself, hands balled into fists around the bottom of their shorts again. "I... I begged them to stop and load our save, but they continued on as if they hadn't just taken a life. They got frustrated with Papyrus and killed him, then didn't kill anyone else that run until Dad... and then they just... killed him and we left the underground. Once we were out, Chara returned us to my old home... but three deaths weren't enough for them, i guess. They killed someone else after a few months, then reset before the cops got there. That was when Chara started messing around to see what would happen if certain people were killed and others were left alive. We always... got the phone message. The results amused them, but then they got bored of that too, and..." Frisk trails off, sniffling, pale and shaking violently.  
  
"so the demon's name is chara, huh? it was really never you, kid?" Sans asks.  
  
"Never. I'm... I hate violence. I always have. The only thing I could do was stop Chara from erasing everything. I made them so mad by forcing a reset every time they went to complete the run..."  
  
"why didn't you do that earlier?"  
  
They sigh, shaking their head. "It was really hard to do it when I did. Chara's focus isn't good when they are drunk on LOVE, and I needed to save my strength for the attempt."  
  
"okay... one last question from me. how are you in control now?" Sans asks.  
  
Frisk's laughter is borderline hysterical. "Y-you terrified Chara before... well... and then you'd made sure they couldn't kill anyone else. By the time they reached the end with no one else to kill, there were enough chinks in their armor that I was able to slip through. When they triggered the reset on their own, I managed to forcefully switch places with them." They sigh again. "The fact of the matter is, though, no matter what happens from here on, I cannot reset again. Chara's mad. Really, really mad. If I... If I ever reset again, it'll be back to the endless stream of death." They sag, shivering. "I don't want to see anyone die ever again. I want everyone to see the sun and stars and have the chance to live happily on the surface..."  
  
Tension that Sans hadn't known was built up in him felt like it had suddenly released and he feels tears gathering in his sockets, but he cannot bring himself to care. "y-you... you swear, kid? no more? time'll go on as it should?" Frisk nods, and Sans feels the first completely real smile in who knows how long turn his mouth up as the tears fall. "well then... I think you have a bunch of monsters to befriend," he says, grinning.  
  
Frisk starts, staring up at Sans before a look of awe twists their expression. They've never seen Sans like this, and it makes them feel warm, makes it easier to ignore Chara's enraged screaming in the back of their mind. When they look to Papyrus, though, he has a dark look on his face, and they realize the tall monster has been very, very quiet, just letting Frisk talk and Sans ask questions. "...P-Papyrus...?" they question quietly.  
  
"Sans. May I have a moment with our young friend?" Papyrus asks, voice quiet. Sans looks startled, but then nods.  
  
"i'll be outside. come get me when you're done and i'll take frisk back to the start so they can make friends with the pack," he says, smiling gently. Papyrus returns the look, then watches as Sans walks outside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Once Sans is gone, Papyrus turns back to Frisk. "Firstly, I should thank you for not saying anything about the end of the last timeline. Sans... doesn't know."  
  
"I didn't think so. He always... tried so hard to protect you, that... well..." Frisk looks down, fingers twisting together in what Papyrus suspects is a nervous habit. "I promise, I won't say anything about it."  
  
"Thank you. But that isn't really what I want to talk about." Papyrus sighs. "I don't think Sans even realized this, or perhaps he didn't want to think about it... but Chara. That was the name of the first fallen human."  
  
Frisk nods. "Yeah... Asriel thought I was Chara... because we look so much alike, I guess..."  
  
"If the Chara that possessed you was the young prince's human sibling... why...?"  
  
Frisk is silent for a couple minutes before sagging, hands falling to the floor. "It... it might be my own fault. I don't think Chara was really... all that stable in the first place. They had some dark thoughts. My resetting and failing each time to save Asriel may have..."  
  
This time it's Papyrus that nods, looking thoughtful. "I... might have an idea regarding the young prince," he says, sounding thoughtful. "Do you think Chara might settle down and be able to rest in peace if Asriel is saved?"  
  
Frisk jerks, looking surprised, and then shocked. "C-Chara's listening now. They haven't.... haven't been silent since I stole my body back..."  
  
Papyrus smiles. "Good. I, of course, cannot make any promises that this'll work, and it'll be up to you to do the convincing, since by the sounds of it, all the rest of us are completely out of it when the barrier is broken, but... well, here's the idea." Papyrus pauses, grinning when Frisk leans forward. A flash of crimson in their eyes is unsettling, but Papyrus pushes aside the unease. He has the attention of both human and spirit, that much is completely obvious. "The humans souls. They are all dead, so there is no returning them to their bodies. Instead of releasing all the souls, the prince could keep one of them. That way, he has a soul permanently. I'm sure the king would be happy to have his child back as well."  
  
Frisk's eyes widen and they let out a breath. "That's... that's so simple... why didn't it ever occur to me...?" They pause, eyes glazing over somewhat. "It really shouldn't take much to convince the green soul... It'd just be convincing Asriel to accept it that..." they mutter under their breath, and Papyrus has the distinct impression that they are talking to Chara, and so he waits until their eyes are focused again and they are beaming radiantly at him. "Papyrus... I'm not sure it'll work, but... it's the best shot we have for this last run. Even Chara seems to think so. They've calmed down a lot. Thank you." Frisk stands up, and Papyrus smiles in return, opening his arms. Frisk charges into them, hugging him tightly before stepping back. "I'm gonna go now. Lots to do," they say, winking before turning and walking to the door. Papyrus follows, feeling like he's done something good.

\--------------------------------------------

When the monsters wake, it's to the sound of Frisk murmuring soothingly to someone. There's a huge commotion as they all look to see Frisk and a small goat monster only two of them recognize sitting in the middle of the room, hugging. Toriel and Asgore both envelop the children in massive, furry hugs, and Sans grins widely, leaning into Papyrus. "it's over... it's really over..." he mutters, only just loud enough for Papyrus to hear. "the kid's done it..."  
  
"INDEED!" Papyrus chirps, grinning and giving his stunned brother a half hug. Frisk hears and looks over, past Toriel's arm. Seeing the brothers, they beam and throw a thumbs up their way. Papyrus winks and Frisk laughs before nuzzling into Toriel. "No more resets, brother. Frisk wouldn't risk ruining this after all that's happened to get this ending," he whispers to Sans, and Sans lets out a choked sound before hiding his face in Papyrus' scarf. It's over. Certainly, there'll be more struggles to come with interacting with the rest of humanity, but Papyrus is sure that everything will turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i started this thing back in September 2016... arg, it took so long... welp, one down, 30+ WIP documents to go... orz
> 
> one final note regarding this that i don't feel fit with the happy ending. There are, of course, many trials ahead for Frisk and their monster friends. Obviously, there's dealing with humanity and the bullshit they try to rain down on monsterkind, but Frisk turns out to be a fantastic ambassador and along with the Dreemurrs, get things sorted enough within a few months that the monsters are allowed to construct a settlement around the base of Mt. Ebott. within a few years, laws are laid out regarding monsters and their interaction with humans, allowing the monsters to spread out from their settlement (simply named Ebott Town. Asriel picked the name because his dad wanted to call it 'New New Home'. silly Asgore) and into the rest of the country. of course, that's only national laws. it takes much longer for those laws to be world-wide, much to Mettaton's dismay. he does wind up helping with that in the long run by being his charismatic self and getting humans to love him. haha
> 
> the other major issue they wind up having to deal with is a lot more personal. both Sans and Asriel wind up suffering with some pretty bad PTSD. Frisk (and Chara, once they come to terms with their own issues) blame themselves for Sans' mental health issues. Sans tried to deny it was even an issue until the day Papyrus comes home from Royal Guard duty (yes, Undyne finally let him join, considering war with humans was no longer an issue) to find Sans nearly dead by his own hand. they got him some help after that.  
> meanwhile, Asriel's PTSD stems from his own death, followed by his years as Flowey, doing horrible things to people that he should have cared for. seeing the bone bros makes him cry for years after, and Papyrus doesn't know why, but Sans just tells him every time that he forgives him. it takes a long time for Asriel to actually believe Sans is telling the truth. good thing Sans is patient.


End file.
